FMW Wiki:About
Main article: Full Metal Wrestling The FMW eWrestling Encyclopedia (or FMW Wiki for short) is Full Metal Wrestling's first Wiki, and an attempt to document the past, present and future of the e-FMW community in all aspects. The FMW eWrestling Encyclopedia was founded on March 12, 2011 by Pepseeh, the head writer of the Corruption division and handler of the Romeo character. History of FMW Wiki The FMW eWrestling Encyclopedia was founded, as mentioned above, on March 12, 2011 by Pepseeh. It's creation came about due to the goal of providing information about the FMW product to veterans and rookies alike. Content was previously started on the eWrestling Encyclodedia (nicknamed eWiki), but due to lack of organization and the broad scope of such a site, the decision was made to focus FMW Wiki efforts on this website. All contributions of FMW from the eWiki was transferred to the FMW Wiki and improved. Mission statement The goal and mission of the FMW eWrestling Encyclopedia is to, over time, become a full picture of the FMW universe. Hopefully, with the help of the handlers themselves, the e-wrestlers of today can be fully covered, along with the vast history the 'hobby' has become for many participants. The ability for everybody to contribute will, hopefully, result in factually correct, solid information never before available to the community at the click of a mouse. Some of the things which the FMW eWrestling Encyclopedia hopes to cover are: :* Past and present wrestlers, managers, tag teams, staff members and other characters. :* The handlers behind the characters (which have their own area of the Wiki). :* Anything else which can be written about - title belts, major events, tournaments. The FMW Wiki will not succeed without your contributions, and your help. To be a success and a clinical part of e-wrestling, as many contributors as possible need to write about themselves and even others to make this the most complete FMW eWrestling Encyclopedia yet. Frequently Asked Questions *'Q:' This sounds great, how do I edit? **'A:' First, search for the article you want to edit on the left side of this page, or alternatively choose "Browse eWE" from the main menu and find something in the categories. If you choose the former, you may not find an article already. If so, feel free to create it! If you find one already there, you can also add to it, by clicking "Edit this page" at the top. All pages (barring those that are protected) can be edited, so go ahead! *'Q:' Who owns the FMW eWrestling Encyclopedia? **'A:' Nobody owns the content of the FMW Wiki. Contributions are released under the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL), meaning that your edits are available to be reproduced, as long as credit is given to the original author. Wikia owns the hosting, but has no extra copyright protection over the material. This is your encyclopedia - Everyone who contributes has ultimately got a share of it. *'Q:' I'm not sure how to problem. **'A:' There is a help guide at , available at all times from the main menu (click "Help"). If you can't find what you're looking for, try contacting us (see here). *'Q:' Can I affiliate with this site? **'A:' We are happy to affiliate with sites, and welcome you to show your support by linking to us, but due to technical limitations 88-by-31 links cannot be created. We are not, however, willing to show a clear bias to one federation on the Wiki. *'Q:' How notable does my wrestler/federation have to be to be included? **'A:' As long as you aren't handling a real wrestler/aren't a real wrestler federation, you can be included here. There are no limits on importance. *'Q:' What's in it for me? **'A:' The FMW Wiki won't be able to pay or reward you for your contributions. However, the idea that this will be a resource in five years time to see information that is otherwise hard to obtain should be enough for any good editor to be happy to contribute. Without eWE, many handlers and federations will be forgotten, as over time the face of e-wrestling changes and leaves behind its past. For more help, see the . See also * E-wrestling * * Main category